Steal Me Away
by mimstayl
Summary: Hermione stumbles upon a journal one day in the library. As she reads further and further she finds that it is not only the journal of a poor widow but the woman has mysterious connections to Hermione and Draco in ways that she has never imagined. Draco has joined the Order of the Phoenix and his family ancestry has put Hermione in jeopardy of losing her life.
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express sprang to life on the tracks. As parents lovingly waved farewell to their children, Harry, Hermione and Ron looked for a compartment. They waved to Neville who was immersed in a strange looking plant that had purple spikes around it. A few minutes later they were seated and well on their way back to Hogwarts to finish their final year.

"Hermione", said Ron, "You don't know anything about Quidditch, just deal with it".

Harry made a noise that sounded like a mix between a snort and chuckle as Ron continued, "I mean honestly, if you can't comprehend that the bloody quaffle goes in one of the three hoops, then why bother correcting me on the way to hold a broomstick".

Hermione smacked him across the head and said, "Look I was only trying to help. I read it in the latest article of the Quibbler".

Harry laughed out loud this time. "There's no way that Luna's dad could possibly know more about Quidditch than any of us. Common let's change into our robes".

They heard laughter coming from outside of the compartment and looked up. The door slide open and a tall muscular figure waded in. His platinum hair fell dangerously in his silver eyes. His button down shirt was aloof and messy.

"Malfoy, I think you have the wrong compartment," Harry said trying to sound intimidating.

Draco glanced around and his eyes stopped on Hermione. Her hair was long and chestnut. He had seen her all summer and still couldn't get over how pretty she was.

"Actually Potter, I was looking for Granger here."

Harry fell silent and waited for him to finish.

"Professor McGonagall wants to meet us now". Hermione eyed him carefully and got up. "I'll be right back guys," she said.

Ron looked upset but didn't stop her.

She shut the door behind her and waited for Draco to lead the way. His eyes stayed on her. "Is there something you want Malfoy?" she said a bit annoyed and self-conscious. He was absolutely gorgeous, and now that he had taken an oath with the Order, was particularly more attractive. But she still wasn't sure how trustworthy he actually was.

About a month ago, he had come to their doorstep covered in blood and sweat. He claimed a change of heart and Lupin and Harry agreed to give him sanctuary. A week after his arrival, he was sworn into the Order and giving them secret inside information for them to use against Voldemort.

"Wouldn't you like to know Granger," he replied with a smirk. He proceeded to walk and she blushed against her will.

They finally reached their destination and Malfoy opened the door.

"Ms. Granger, , good, right on time. Congratulations on being selected as the new Heads". They each took a seat opposite her.

"As you both know, times are changing. We need leaders inside Hogwarts to help the students deal with the upcoming turmoil. You two, need to find it in your hearts to become those leaders." Her words were stern and Hermione felt it touch her heart. Dumbledore was gone, and it was up to whoever was left to save the world.

A half hour later, they had their schedules and duties. They left the compartment going their separate ways. The train stopped and Hermione could feel the coldness in the air. She walked off to the carriage taking a deep breath. She was ready for whatever would come her way.

The feast was delicious. There was chicken, ribs, peas, cake tarts and jello, butter beer and pumpkin juice. Hermione found that she was particularly interested in the Swizzle Pie that kept changing flavors with each bite. After the feast she made her way to her new dorm. She realized that she didn't know the password and stammered when the portrait of a humble looking princess asked her for.

"Protego," said a voice behind her. She turned around to find Draco smiling at her.

"Correct!" said the Portrait. "Oh and Ms. Granger a young boy with red hair came by. He wanted you to meet him in the library this evening."

Hermione smiled to herself thinking about Ron trying to persuade the portrait to let him in. They entered the dorm and their eyes met a spectacular sight. It was decorated in numerous colors such as gold, green, purple and red. There was a kitchen and fireplace and a small lounge area with couches and loveseats.

"This is incredible!" she said. She saw Malfoy in shock too and wondered why. Surely his own home was much grander than this.

"Malfoy?" She started.

"My name is Draco. I'm not bound to the Malfoy name anymore," he said simply.

"Draco, why are you acting so nice to me?" before she could stop herself the question was already out.

"I know it you that convinced Potter and the Order to let me join. If it wasn't for you, I'd be on the run. Probably hiding in a hole somewhere off the coast of Britain".

"Who told you that?" she asked.

"Potter of course. He made it clear that he was only allowing me to join because he trusted your judgment. And I would really like to make it up to you by the way. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"For what," she replied confused.

Draco laughed again and said, "A small date obviously. Are you new at this?"

Hermione looked shyly away and Draco felt like a jerk. Of course she was new at this, the only date the girl had was the ones her homework assignments were to be handed in.

"I don't know if that is a good idea Draco. Harry and Ron wouldn't understand and quite frankly I don't either. I know you joined the Order but you just can't stop hating someone".

"I don't hate you. Just severely disagree with some of your views, like that whole house elf bit you were always on about". His voice was light hearted and deep. It made her want to say yes. Her sudden attraction for him was overwhelming and scary. Sure, she had a crush on Ron a few months back but that was different.

"Sure, I'll go with you. But this better not be some kind of cruel joke or I'll be sure to hex you into another unpleasant animal". Draco's eyes gleamed.

"Excellent". He walked away to his bedroom.

Hermione went off to find Ron. He was supposed to meet her in the library but when she got there she was astonished at what she saw. Ron and lavender were in a rather heated discussion on one of the couches in the back.

"Honestly Ron, don't asked me to meet up with you and make out with someone else at the same time!"

Lavender jumped off the couch and laughed.

Ron said, "Hermione I'm allowed to make out with my girlfriend whenever I want".

They all laughed and Hermione settled into a couch next to them.

"How was your summer Lavender?" she asked nicely.

"It was wonderful. I missed my Won Won a ton, but me and my family went to Bermuda. Lovely place really."

"Well that's nice and I'm sure Ron missed you too by the looks of it."

Ron started to blush a deep shade of red. He had always had a crush on Hermione, but they realized in their fifth year that it wasn't going to work. They were meant to be just friends and nothing more.

"So what's this I hear about Draco and Blaise joining the DA?" Lavender asked.

"What?" Ron and Hermione exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yah, Parvati told Millicent who told Hannah who told me that she heard them talking about asking Harry to join! I was quite shocked. When did they turn into good guys?"

Ron and Hermione shared an exasperated look towards each other. They learned to accept Draco's change of heart but not lightly. They were still walking on eggshells around each other.

Hermione decided to go look for a book. He obviously had forgotten what he called her there for so she figured she could do a bit of light reading. She went into the fiction section of the library and looked at the covers. There were so many choices Hermione felt overwhelmed. She just wanted to read all of them. A shabby mustard colored book stood out on the third shelf. She picked it up and read the title, "Animus". Curious, she flipped it over expecting to see a small summary but didn't find one. She opened the book but there was still nothing there. The rest of the pages had beautiful cursive writing on it so she decided to pursue it. Settling back on the couch by Ron and Lavender she flipped to the first page of the book.

_January 23, 1756_

_ He took my hand and led me upstairs to the master bedroom. Charlie was always so sweet and gentle. That is why I think I might fall in love with him tonight. We are to make love for the first time since our first date six months ago. The night was everything I could have ever dreamed. Charlie was finally mine and I would finally be his. The ring on my finger was a sure sign that this marriage could be a success. My long white gown trailed 3 feet behind me. The sweetheart cut of my top glistened with diamonds matching the sparkle in my eye. He whispered how lovely I looked again and again and each time my heart skipped a beat. And I, Angela Jillion Harrison, was mistress of the Wildrum Manor. I was Mrs. Wildrum. _

"Hermione did you hear me?" Ron shouted. Hermione snapped her attention away from the book and said "What?"

"I said we are leaving. Lavender wants to show me what she got from Bermuda," he said sheepishly.

"That's fine Ron. I'll head back to my common room I guess".

They parted ways at the library exit and Hermione practically ran to her room. Draco didn't seem to be anywhere in sight and she was grateful. She sat on the couch near the fire and opened up the book again.

_March, 1758_

_Charley is being so distant from me but he makes all these rule that I'm supposed to follow. I'm barely allowed to write! His family is not taking our marriage too lightly. I told him we should have told them beforehand but he didn't listen. He said my being a muggleborn witch doesn't matter to him but I know it's causing these problems. I miss him. I wonder what could have changed in the last few years to have him feeling this way. I try my best to keep the manor spotless for when his parents give us surprise visits, but they always seem to find something wrong with it. Worst off, Charley defends them. I feel so alone all the time. Is this really how marriage is supposed to be?_

The door of the common room opened and Draco walked in.

"Hey what are you up to?" He asked calmly.

"Just some reading," she said simply not wanting to be disturbed.

Draco seemed to take the hint and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind him and Hermione continued to read.

_March 15, 1758_

_Charley hit me again. He tried to say sorry but calling me Jilly and giving me white roses couldn't fix this. It was the last straw. I wanted to move out. I can't take his unflattering glares at me or disappointing tone of voice. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say he was cheating. Charley may have been a pureblood, but I was smart, smarter than he was. He had no right to treat me the way he did. I could curse him into a thousand deaths if I wanted to. But I would never do that to my Charley. He was everything to me. How could he do this to me? I was carrying his baby for heaven's sake. But I needed to go. There were too many secrets inside this manor and it was literally killing me and my baby. Charley turned towards the evil side, I know it. I can't let my baby fall into the same fate_.

Hermione had felt a certain familiarity towards this woman and her story. She thought she had heard something about the family in passing but couldn't bring it back to her memory. The book was in the fiction section but it was clearly a journal. She was engrossed and couldn't take her eyes off each passage written in beautiful cursive.

_April 7, 1758_

_I'm in a small flat on the outskirts of London. Charley hasn't tried to find me and he didn't protest to me leaving. I knew if I told him I was pregnant he would reconsider but I didn't want to. I had to be selfish to save both our lives. Charley is following some shady characters lately that seem to hate muggles. It's a small group and probably won't amount to much but it hurts. I think I may go back to pay him a visit and see what's going on. _

Hermione started to drift off into a deep sleep. Images of Angela and Charley invaded her mind. She saw Angela carrying a bundle of cloth in her hands and in tears. Charley, sitting across from her refused to give either the bundle or his wife a second thought. Suddenly, a snake made its way towards the women. She sat, unafraid at the baring fangs and smirked. Whispering under her breath the snake turned 180 degrees and attacked Charley. The look of fear and betrayal in his eyes never left as he dropped to the floor. Angela held the baby closer and left the drawing room.

Hermione woke up with a startle and looked around. She was still in the common room and the fire was dying down. The journal lay on the floor still opened to the last page she was reading. The smell of coffee drafted into her nostrils and she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Draco was in there humming a tune she didn't recognize.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I thought you might like some coffee. Looks like you had a rough night sleeping on the couch".

"Yah, I um fell asleep reading my book," she said awkwardly.

"No need to explain. We've all been there before. Although I find it to happen more after classes start, not before. Here sit, drink up."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at this new Draco she was seeing. It was like they were married and living in their own house sharing a life together.

"Thanks."

For the next fifteen minutes they sat at a small table together and talked about trivial things like spells, authors and teachers. Hermione was amazed at how easy it was to talk to him and found that she was enjoying it. He had a genuine smile on his face and a comfortable posture. He was no longer threatening and his whole demeanor was buoyant.

"Draco, tell me what really made you join the Order and change so suddenly".

His face fell a little but he regained his composure.

"Well I realized I was wrong. Everything I knew and loved was wrong. It was like an epiphany in my sleep. My parents had moved out the country leaving me here and when they returned everything was different. They no longer wanted to be a part of Voldemort's life. I mean, they are still into all that pureblood nonsense but they don't want to kill over it anymore." his face seemed bright like he was pleased with this decision. Hermione was shocked and couldn't imagine the Malfoy's without their trademark sneer and Death Eater persona. Then Draco continued,

"When I came to you guys in the Order, I was at my wits end. I didn't know who I was anymore and what I wanted to do with my life. All I knew was that going to the Order was the only way for me to eventually have a life. That is, if Potter succeeds in defeating the Dark Lord in the end." He took a sip of his coffee and looked expectantly at her. What was she supposed to say?

"Why me?" She asked before she could help herself. Draco had been genuinely nice to her for so long that it was unnerving. Sure he was handsome, but she was neither pretty nor seductive. Everyone said she was annoyingly smart and she didn't drink or party. There was absolutely no appeal to her what so ever.

Draco laughed, "Granger, I honestly just want us to be friends. You were the first person that I could trust in a really long time and that means a lot to me. Look at it this way, I won't try and take advantage of you, I just wants us to be good friends".

Hermione wanted to tear up at his words but held back. She remembered the journal and how awful Charley seemed to turn up in the end. Draco had put a lot of trust in her already by opening up about his past. If they were going to be living together for the rest of the year then she might as well try and be friends with him.

"Okay Draco, considers us friends then".

They spent the rest of the morning chatting and getting to know more about each other. It turned out that Draco liked to read just as much as she did and was a very smart guy. She had never been able to have these kinds of talks with Harry or Ron.

"So what was that book you were reading last night" Draco asked.

Hermione stiffened. She didn't know if she was ready for anyone to know. It was her secret. "Nothing just a cookbook. I've been meaning to try out some new recipes since we have our kitchen and everything". She didn't know if Draco fell for it or not but he fortunately let the issue go.

"Let's go for a walk. It's nice out," he stated.

Hermione agreed. She ran to her room and put on a pair of jeans and a V-neck shirt. Her hair was a little messy but she clipped it back away from her face. She found herself applying mascara and wondered why she felt the need to look cute.

Fifteen minutes later she was in the common room. Draco was sitting on the couch and to her horror he had her journal in his hand.

"Uh Draco? I'm ready," she announced shyly.

He looked at her and frowned. "Cookbook"?

Hermione sighed, "It's just a journal I found, nothing special, let's go."

She ushered him out the common room.

"You look nice," he said. She blushed under his gaze and they went out into the Courtyard. Most of the student body was there. Every time they passed a group of students, they heard whispers that were most likely directed towards them.

"You would think people had better things to do than stare at us all day" Draco said softly.

She felt at ease being next to him. He didn't seem the least bit concerned that he was out in public around her.

"Hermione!"

She turned around to find Ron. "What are you doing with him?"

"We are taking a walk Ron," she said smoothly. "Is that okay with you?

Ron looked at her for a moment contemplating whether or not he should respond. After a while he stalked off leaving them alone again.

Draco laughed. "He really doesn't have that much of a backbone when it comes to you".

Hermione blushed. She liked the way Draco acted around her these days. He seemed to forget the last six years and was now treating her like a human being. It was refreshing.

"So tell me Granger, where did you find that journal?"

She figured the question was bound to come up sooner or later. "The library," she said simply.

Draco stopped walking and looked at her. "So how did the journal from the family who is said to have started this war end up in our humble library?"

"Wha…what?!"

"You don't know what it is that your reading do you?" He asked intrigued.

"What are you talking about? Voldemort started all of this. Not the Wildrum's," Hermione stated.

"Granger, my father is a Death-Eater. I was once Tom Riddle's right hand man if you remember correctly last year".

Hermione winced. She did not want to think about Draco's part in Dumbledore's death.

"So, so what exactly is this journal about?"

"Well you're the one reading it not me. I heard rumors back on the dark-side and stories from my own family. Charley and his wife lived an awful life. He was a pureblood and she was muggleborn. He married her to defy his parents' authority".

Hermione listened intently not wanting to make a sound that would interrupt him.

"Angela was under the impression that she was in love and that he loved her but sadly she was mistaken. After two years, Charley fell into the pureblood ways and morals. He detested Angela and what he did. She ran away after she realized she was pregnant. She began having these outrages magical outburst. At first, she thought it was from the baby but after she delivered it still happened. Naturally, she was depressed and had a lot of hate bottled up so she vowed vengeance on the pureblood society. She killed Charley first, then his parents."

Hermione gasped. "She's crazy!"

"Oh, it gets crazier. It turns out Charley had a twin brother and Angela didn't know. She had actually fallen in love with the brother and not Charley. That's why she accepted the proposal so fast. Charley tricked her."

"But that doesn't make any sense. She wrote the name Charley in her journal. Not his brother."

"The brother never told her his name. They met at a party somewhere in Sweden. They had a few drinks, danced and that was that. Angela fell hard. So then a few weeks later she met Charley. He realized that she must have mistaken him for his brother and took advantage of her. His brother never knew. He moved away after three months of trying to find Angela again. He didn't even go to the wedding he was so upset. You can imagine his surprise when he saw the wedding photos".

Hermione was engulfed in the story. This woman had lived a ridiculously depressing life and here she was reading about it first hand in her journal. What amazed her most was the how much Draco knew.

"Hermione are you still listening to me?"

"Keep going!" She said earnestly.

"Okay, well when the brother found out that Charley had died from being attacked by his own snake he went back. And that is when he found Angela. He

couldn't believe what had happened to her. He covered up the murder so that she wouldn't be a suspect, ran off with her and the baby and changed their names. Angela pretended to be pureblooded so often she forgot where she truly came from. She was one of the most powerful witches in that time and killed tons of Pureblood wizards."

"Then, Angela's life took a turn for the worst again. Her husband, her true love, died. It devastated her. Her son was the only thing she had left in the world now. She treated him like a god. He went off to Hogwarts and excelled and eventually got married to a pureblooded woman. She remained in the shadows to die alone or so everyone thought. A body never did turn up. People thought she was too magical to die at such an early age".

Hermione couldn't resist anymore and asked, "What did they change their name to?" If the son went to Hogwarts surely she would have come across relatives of the ancient family who also went there.

Draco hesitated before muttering, "Malfoy".


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since the discussion she had with Malfoy. She didn't know why it affected her so much but she had been avoiding him. The truth seemed to weigh on her mind like she was carrying a backpack full of books. She had yet to open the journal again either. It wasn't fear but apprehension about what other secrets she would find. Malfoy had been insisting that she let him read the book too but she never responded. Her date with him in Hogsmeade was this afternoon and it took all her effort not to cancel. She walked over to the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny. She had insisted that she let her to her hair and makeup and pick out her clothes and shoes. Before she knew, Hermione was sitting in front of a dozen mirrors with Ginny's tiny hands maneuvering themselves around her head as if there were an octopus up there working its magic.

"Ouch that hurt!" Hermione yelled.

"Well if you would sit still I can finish Hermione," said Ginny stubbornly.

They were in the bathroom of the Gryffindor common room. Ginny had insisted on helping Hermione prepare for her date with Draco.

"Honestly Gin, I'm not trying to seduce the man into falling in love with me. This is all completely unnecessary."

"Just some finishing touches and voila! All done".

Hermione looked in the mirror. Her hair was up in a neat bun with curls dropping to shape her face. She was wearing a beautifully designed sundress that was an off-white beige color and stopped just short of her knees. Her makeup looked natural and fresh and she wore pearls.

"Wow. Gin, it looks great. But don't you think it's a bit much for Hogsmeade?"

"No! Draco is one of the richest men in the world. No doubt he's going to take you to some fancy high-class restaurant. It's perfect!" Gin seemed to be more excited about it then she was.

She grabbed her flowered clutch and proceeded to meet Draco at the front entrance. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his all-black button down shirt and kacki slacks. His hair looked more platinum against the dark clothing and his eyes more silver. Her breath caught in her throat as she finally took the last steps towards him.

He produced a white rose out of thin air and gently handed it to her.

"How did you do that?" She asked obviously impressed.

"Maybe I'll show you on our second date," he said smirking.

"And what makes you think there's going to be another?" Hermione asked.

"I'm awesome." They both laughed in unison and walked down the road towards Hogsmeade.

"So where are we going?" Hermione said to break the awkward silence.

"A small café that I think you will love".

They arrived quicker than she expected and she looked up to read the pink and white sign, "Café Aurora".

She had heard about this place but never thought to come. It was very expensive and only top people in society ever went there.

They were promptly seated and given water and a menu. Hermione looked around and saw small tables everywhere. The walls were painted white and there were numerous pictures of famous statues from the Ministry of Magic. She looked around at the people who seemed to be absorbed in whatever they were doing. A couple she noticed sitting a few tables away from her was immersed in each other. The woman was smiling while the man seemed to be telling her a joke.

"Salad or soup Ms.?"

Hermione focused on the waitress whom she didn't even see coming up to the table. "Uh, salad thanks".

Her attention went back to the couple.

"It's rude to stare Granger." Draco was looking at her with an interested look on his face. "And you look really nice by the way for a 'friends' date." She wanted to wipe the smirk off his face and curse him out but all she could do was mutter the words, "Ginny's idea."

They spent the rest of the evening talking. The food was wonderfully expensive but she enjoyed it. After Draco paid the bill they walked out into the cool night air.

"I have something I thought you might like Granger." He pulled a golden locket out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Um, I don't think you need to be buying me gifts too Draco."

He laughed and said, "No I didn't buy it, it's an ancient family heirloom. I figured since you are so interested in my family history you might want to have Angela's locket as well. There's a picture inside too.

Hermione was at a loss for words. She hadn't thought about the journal in a few days but that didn't mean she wasn't curious. The locket looked good as new. When she took it in her hands it was cold as ice like it had been stored in a freezer. She opened it up and found pictures Angela and her husband staring back at her. Angela was everything she didn't imagine her to be. She had chocolate hair and huge eyes. Her smile was devious and she looked happy. She looked over at the man on the other side. To her amazement he looked exactly like Draco, but older.

"That's not Charley by the way. That's Caelin, the brother."

"How did you find this Draco, its beautiful?"

He smiled. "My mother gave it to me after I told her you were interested".

"You told her!? Hermione was heated. Now she was going to have the whole Malfoy clan after that journal.

"I didn't tell her about the journal just that you were interested."

Her breathing calmed down a little bit and she was able to regain her composure. Hermione looked at the locket and wondered how it could remain so cold even in contact with her body heat.

Before she could ask, Draco said, "I don't know why it's so cold all the time. My mother thinks it was enchanted so that no one else could wear it."

"How lovely." Hermione said sarcastically. She placed the necklace in her purse and continued to walk back to the school with Draco.

"I had a nice time with you." He said to her when they were back in the school. He had moved close to her and his hand found his way to hers. She was extremely nervous and wanted to run. This side of Draco was too much for her right now. She backed away slightly.

"I had fun too. We should get back to the dorms. I have patrol duty tonight." She said.

"Would you like some company?"

Hermione wanted to say no. She didn't know how much longer she could keep Draco in the friend zone when everything was happening so fast. Before she knew it she had changed out of her dress and was waiting for Draco in the common room to patrol. She couldn't stop looking at the locket and Angela. It felt like she was there with her. Draco appeared from his room and she shoved the icy into her pocket.

The corridors were dark except for a few candles lit here and there. Hermione was secretly thankful she was not alone. They reached the dungeons and Malfoy lit his wand. She proceeded to do the same and followed after him.

"Why don't you wait here Hermione? It's pretty dark I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Thankful for a reason not to go down there she planted herself next to a knight along the wall. When he disappeared from view, she took the locket out again. It was strangely warm this time. She felt a shift in the air around her and a slight breeze. There weren't any windows around she figured it must be her nerves.

Suddenly a pain erupted in her stomach and she collapsed on the floor. Her body felt like it was on fire and her head was throbbing. She heard a pair of feet shift quickly towards her and the pain suddenly stopped.

"Hermione what happened? Where you attacked?" She head Malfoy say.

As he helped her up to her feet there were no visible signs on her body. Hermione felt like she was a thousand miles away when she looked into Draco's eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Caelin…" she whispered. "I found you". And then she collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up in a hospital bed. She tried to sit up but her head was pounding as if she had been hit in the head by the Womping Willow. She turned her head to see Draco sleeping soundly in the chair next to her.

"I don't care if she's sleeping we want to see her!" Hermione smiled at the familiar voice.

"Mr. Weasley, I will not take that tone of voice," said Madam Pomfrey. "Now you and Mr. Potter can come back later".

"I'm awake." Hermione called over. "They can come".

Madam Pomfrey did not look too pleased about this but allowed them to go in. She handed Hermione some pain killers and told her she would be back soon.

Draco had woken up from all the commotion and sat quietly in the seat not wanted to disturb them.

"Hermione what happened to you! Did Draco do this?"

"I'm right here Potter. Accuse me to my face." Draco sneered. Ron looked up and made a face like he had only just realized Draco was in the room.

"No Harry he didn't do anything. But I really don't remember what happened. How did you know I was even in here?" She looked over a Draco for help.

Harry said, "You missed the first meeting for the DA. So I asked around and Neville said he saw Draco bringing you in here. So really, what happened?"

"She just passed out from exhaustion I think," Draco said. She could tell Draco wasn't telling the truth but didn't want to say it in front of her friends so she let it go.

"See, I was just studying too much." She tried to reassure them.

"Ginny said you went out with Malfoy last night." Ron said. It was more of an accusation than a statement. I'm going to kill her.

"Yes, we went to Hogsmeade and it was lovely thanks for asking."

"But why?" Ron asked perplexed that she didn't see anything wrong with this.

"Because Draco and I are friends Ron. And sometimes friends like to go out and have fun." Hermione was angry. All they could think about was Draco.

"And as for me yes I'm feeling much better thanks for asking". She crossed her arms and looked away from them.

"Hermione, we're sorry…" Harry started.

"That's quite okay. Now Draco here, is in the Order so you may as well stop being so ridiculous".

Harry said, "We were just worried". He looked ashamed of his actions. Harry never wanted to admit that Draco had changed and they were now closer to defeating Voldemort with him on their side.

Draco just glared at them and didn't say a word. He was tired of being treated like this. Harry walked up to him and to Ron's horror extended his hand out.

Draco gave him a questioning look but accepted it. Harry felt relieved and shocked that he actually did that. Ron only gave Draco a nod and thanked him for helping Hermione. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. Maybe the wizarding world wasn't doomed after all. They were all in a circle and she knew that the four of them may never be best-friends. But they had the potential to change the world: together.

"Mr. Weasley, can you tell me what the counter-spell is to Reparo?" Ron looked up and his face turned as red as a tomato. A month of school had already passed and they found themselves on a Wednesday morning taking a pop quiz in Transfiguration.

"Uh, no Professor, I can't remember". A few of the Slytherins snickered and Draco glared and shushed them. Professor McGonagall look displeased. An hour and half later of intense questioning she dismissed the class. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out together.

"Honestly Ron, I don't know why you refuse to look over your notes. That should have been easy for you." Hermione said.

"I don't know even take notes, how was I supposed to know we were going to have a quiz". He said in his defense.

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds Ron?" They all laughed in unison.

"What's so funny?" Draco said coming up behind them. For the last month, Hermione and he had become closer and closer. He fit in well with her friends and he was charming. The Slytherins didn't take the change too well. They didn't say anything though because they just figured he was undercover.

"Ron's performance or lack thereof," Hermione said in a humorous tone.

Draco laughed lightly and grabbed Hermione by the waist. He was also physically more assertive with her and she found herself loving every bit of it.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked. He had planned for them to go shopping in Hogsmeade for the upcoming dance. The heads had prepared a dance event to symbolize friendship and unity and they only had a month to prepare. There would be a Carnival out in the courtyard during the day and a dance later on that night. Everyone around the castle was talking about it.

"Yah let's go. I'll see you guys later okay!" they waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and left the castle.

Draco kept tickling her around her waist and Hermione was in a fit of giggles. Draco was a completely different person and Hermione found herself stepping out of the friend zone with him.

They arrived at Zonko's and found the manager. He was a master of tricks and treats and already said that he would provide all the entertainment for the day. He had a circus ready and everything. Draco went into the office to discuss payment while Hermione played with some of the gadgets out front.

She found a pair of red glasses particularly interesting. When she put them on, she could see the body heat of everyone around her, including those that were in a different room. She then moved on to a purple velvet bag that said caution on it. As soon as she opened the bad a puff of black smoke blew up in her face.

"That's a nice look for you Granger," Draco said. He was standing in the doorway obviously amused.

With a flick of her wand she wiped her face clean and they walked out of the store. Hermione didn't know what made her do it but she took Draco's hand and wound her fingers in his.

He gave her a nervous glance and she could only smile. It was unlike Hermione to make the first move when it came to guys, but something about Draco made her want to be closer to him and that scared her.

"Let's get some ice cream," He said.

When they reached the parlor he ordered Raspberry Rum while Hermione got Passion Pineapple. They ate their ice cream in peace and Hermione couldn't help but feel a sense of safety around Draco. She was actually having fun, something she hadn't done in a while, especially with a boy.

An hour later they were back in the common room. Draco started to make tea when he turned around to find Hermione standing behind him.

Hermione didn't know what made her do it. All that she knew was that she needed to be closer to him. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace and she didn't feel like Hermione anymore. It was like she was watching her own movements from outside her body. She felt a burning sensation in her pocket and remembered that the locket was still in there. Next thing she knew, her lips had found Draco's. His mouth was soft and alluring. She could tell by his tension that he was surprised but she wouldn't let him go. Not again. Hermione saw herself wrap her arms around his neck and bring him closer. Draco ran his hands up her body and moved her back against the kitchen sink. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She ran towards herself and suddenly felt like she was on fire. Next thing she knew everything went black again.

"I don't understand. Why does this keep happening?!"

_Harry?_

Hermione could hear voices around her but couldn't wake up. She felt strangely ghost like. Her body felt like it was floating on air.

"Hermione wake up! It's been two days Pomfrey whatever your giving her isn't working!"

_Two Days?!_

"Detention Mr. Weasley! I am doing the best I can."

She heard Ron grumble and decided it was time for her to go back to her friends. If she was in limbo, she didn't want to be there any longer.

Hermione's body shifted and the boys heard her groan. When her eyes fluttered open, Hermione saw not only Harry and Ron, but Draco, Ginny and Neville.

"Hey guys," she said softly.

"Too much studying again Hermione?" Ron said in an angry tone.

"Actually I don't know what happened. One minute I felt like myself and then next I was outside my body, watching myself um…just watching myself". She finished blushing.

Draco had a smirk plastered to his face. He was enjoying her discomfort.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a glass of gooey green liquid. "Drink up dear".

She walked away leaving Hermione with her friends.

"So I haven't really been out for two days have I?"

"How did you know that," Harry asked.

She said, "I heard you guys talking."

Ron pushed Ginny aside and sat down on the bed. "Hermione what's going on? Pomfrey said she you had a high temperature and that you were talking".

"Ron I really don't know. But I think I need to get out of here and go in my own bed for a while. I'm sick of this place".

They helped her out of bed when Madam Pomfrey approved of her dismissal.

When they all reached the Head's dorm they ushered Hermione in and placed her in her room. Ginny made all the boys leave and turned towards Hermione.

"Okay, spill. What is really going on here?"

"Gin I don't know…"

"No…" Gin started. "I mean with Malfoy. And don't tell me there's nothing going on because I know something is."

Hermione hesitated before saying, "I kissed him."

Ginny gasped. "I knew it! I knew you guys liked each other. You were always hanging out and going on dates and I can see by the way he looks at you that he wants you."

"But Gin, I kissed him. But it wasn't really me. Just like my body. And I was watching. Isn't that weird?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment and scared. Hermione forgot that Gin had been possessed by Voldemort in her second year.

"I don't think Voldemort wants to make out with Draco, Gin. I know what you're thinking."

Gin gave a nervous laugh and said, "That's not what I was going to say. But you never know. Oh, hey Madam Pomfrey gave me this. She said she found it in your hands when you were brought there."

Ginny handed Hermione the locket. "It's rather cold don't you think."

Hermione looked uneasy. Something about that locket wasn't right.

A few moments later Ginny left the room. Hermione shuffled through her drawers and found the tattered journal lying at the bottom of it. She opened to the page she left off at and began reading.

_My magic is greater than any other witch or wizard. I can make things float with my mind, make people obey me, make them do things. Terrible things. It's an evil type of magic but it's powerful. Caelin does not know yet and I think I have a right to keep that from him. My plan is to one day give us the power to live forever. Caelin is my life and I will do whatever it takes to keep him. He is very ill right now and the doctors say he might die within the next month. But I won't let him. I am working on a spell for reincarnation. I won't let Caelin go. _

Hermione was shocked. Reincarnation? If Angela had succeed that could mean that Caelin could be walking around this very moment. She wasn't exactly sure how reincarnation worked so she jumped out of bed to head for the library. She passed Draco on her way out who shouted, "Hey where are you going? You're supposed to be resting!"

"Library!" Hermione called out behind her. She heard Draco get up to follow her but did not wait for him.

When she reached the Library door she tried to catch her breath. Draco caught up behind her and said, "What's the rush? You nearly gave me a heart attack Granger!"

"I…need...to find something." Hermione trying to gain her energy back.

She walked through the aisles for nearly thirty minutes but couldn't find anything she needed.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Draco asked.

"Something about reincarnation."

Draco looked perplexed. "That would be in the restricted section. Why do you need to read about it?"

"The journal. Angela was trying to reincarnate Caelin before he died. I want to know if it was ever possible and how many generations it would pass through."

"Well we are heads so we are allowed to go to the restricted section come on."

He led Hermione towards the back of the library. It was damp and cooler and there was a gate that surrounded the entire section. When they walked up to the door, an eye popped out of one of the locks. "Name?" it said in deep masculine tone.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Hermione was shocked to see the door open at once.

"Okay so I'm assuming it would be under R." He said and again led the way.

When they finally reached the aisle labeled "R", Draco swiftly went down it and took out a book.

"You seem to know your way around here," Hermione tried to say as lightly as she could.

Draco could sense some accusation in her voice but ignored it.

"Here you go. Riddles and Reincarnation. Just hold it up in front of that eye we saw before and it will log it down for you."

"Thanks".

When they returned back to the common room, Draco told her that he was going to go eat with Blaise. Hermione sat herself on the couch and opened the book in anticipation. She found a chapter on the basics of reincarnation.

_Reincarnation is said to be one of the most forbidden branches of magic. Only the exceptionally gifted were ever able to perform such magic. For most, the spell last one generation before the witch or wizard dies. There are only a few that have been recorded to this present date, that date back from more than 1000 years ago. The spell is usually used on a person that is about to die. When the spell is issued, and the person takes their last breath, their soul is preserved and restored to an awaiting body in the realm of the living. Playing with the realm of the dead is tricky. If one does not do the spell properly. Their soul is left to wander the earth as a Lost Spirit. _

Hermione flipped through the pages to find the chapter on Lost Spirits.

_A Lost Spirit is one the most dangerous forms of magic that exist in our world. They can inhabit a body for a certain period of time and if they take over the same body for a long period of time, the human will pass to the realm of the dead. There are a few recorded instances where people have reported being taken over by one of these spirits. Spirits generally only take over bodies that are linked to them personally in some way._

Hermione tried to piece together what this all meant but there was so much she didn't know. If Caelin was reincarnated, would he be a Malfoy? Hermione remembered that no sign of her body was ever found and she knew that Angela didn't die. The question was where was she now?


	4. Chapter 4

The carnival and dance was only a week away and the castle was in chaos. It was the middle of October and the weather still remained sunny and warm. Hermione and Draco had spent countless hours filling in all the details. The only thing left was for Hermione to find a dress, and a date.

Ginny had persuaded her to come to this one store she had been dying to check out called _Madam Shellings._ The moment they walked in Hermione could tell that she was in for long day.

"What about this one?" Ginny was holding up a bright blue strapless cute dress. It had a corset top and flared out to her knees.

"It's cute Gin, but I don't think blue is exactly your color".

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her and went back into the dressing room.

Hermione kept searching around the store. She really couldn't find anything that was her style. She wanted to make a big impression considering this was her last year. She saw a slender teal dress that had lace around the sleeves. It was silky and light and 300 gallons. She immediately winced when she saw the price and stopped touching it like it was on fire.

"How about this Hermione?!" Ginny yelled.

Ginny was wearing a long, skinny dress. It was a halter top and a beautiful shade of emerald. The bottom dropped to the floor in the back but the front stopped at her knees. There was diamond shaped gem in the middle of the chest region that glistened like the burning sun.

"Gin, it's beautiful! You look amazing." Hermione gasped.

Gin twirled around a bit and gave everyone in the shop a good look at it. She received many looks of approval from the few women in the shop.

Ginny managed to scrap the money together to pay for the dress and they headed out.

"I can't believe you didn't find anything Hermione. There were so many dresses there!"

"I guess I'm picky. I'll look again tomorrow. By the way has anyone asked you to the dance yet?"

"Ohh I forgot to tell you! Harry asked me last night! We were having dinner in the Great Hall and it kind of just came out. It was so sweet. Who are you taking?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Oh I don't know. No one asked me." Hermione frowned. She didn't think she was that much less attractive than Ginny but still the guys weren't interested in her. They went back to the school and Ginny ran to go show her other friends her new dress. Hermione walked back to her room in a fit of depression. Not only was she dress-less, she was also dateless. She thought about reusing a dress she already had but dates weren't reusable, especially if you never had one to begin with.

When she entered the common room Draco was nowhere to be found. _He must be out with Blaise. _She opened her room door and to her surprise, pink and white roses were floating in air. On her bed was a large package with a note attached.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you like the roses. I was hoping you would do me the honor of being my date to the dance this Saturday night?_

_ Sincerely,_

_Draco._

Hermione opened the package and gasped at what she saw inside. It was a beautiful gown in a shade of deep red. It had a sweetheart cut with a diamonds around the collar. The back of the dress was all bare exposing the top of her neck to her lower back. _It's going to take a lot of magic to keep this thing up. _The material must have been made of the finest silk because when she tried it on it felt like she was naked. The dress fit her perfectly and it was exactly what she would have picked out if she had found it. To her annoyance Draco had taken the price tag off. She looked around on the bed and her eye spotted another small box lying there. She opened it up and found a pair of diamond earrings. They were glistening against the black velvet and she was almost blinded. Hermione couldn't help but smile at herself. Draco was unlike any boy she had ever met: He was charming and paid attention to her. It was very fair for Hermione to feel unique and with Draco she did. She was so entranced with the dress that she didn't see the smoke coming from the locket that was set atop her dresser next to her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday ended up being a beautiful day. The sun was out and there were no clouds in sight. The only thing Hermione was worried about was how the carnival and dance would turn out. She put on a pair of tight ripped jeans and white long sleeve shirt that complemented her figure tremendously. Her hair was in curls down her back and she couldn't help but feel a wave of anxiety every so often. Draco had headed down to the carnival to meet Gary Periwinkle; the owner of Zonko's and to help set everything up.

Hermione made her way to the courtyard where she found Harry, Ron and Ginny attacking the candy trolley.

When Ginny spotted her she gave a cry of excitement and said, "Hermione this is amazing! Everyone's going crazy. How did you pull this off?"

"I don't know, it's better than I thought it would be," said Hermione simply. She couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment when she saw everyone having such a great time. There was a circus with clowns and large animals performing tricks, candy trolleys around every corner and arcade games that had the students buzzing with excitement. Her eyes began to wander and she realized that she was looking for a certain blonde haired boy.

"He's by the Ferris wheel."

Hermione turned her attention to Ginny. "What?"

"I said he's by the Ferris wheel." She gave a knowing grin and pointed over Hermione's shoulder. She turned around and found Draco laughing with Blaise over some kid who obviously had one to many firewhiskeys.

Their eyes met and he signaled for her to come over. "I'll catch up with you later Gin," she said and walked away.

"Where is she going?" She heard Ron say.

"None of your big headed business Ron. Now shut up and go get me one of those Wizzing Pop Sticks," Ginny yelled.

Hermione laughed at how bossy Ginny could be when it came to her brothers. Being the only girl had given her that power.

She found Draco passed a crowd of what looked like talking pigs and slowly walked up to him instantly regretting her decision to interrupt him and Blaise. She didn't particularly know Blaise and wasn't sure if he was pro-Muggle killing or indifferent to the whole ordeal.

"So nice of you to show up," Draco said with an adorable smile on his face that made Hermione's stomach ache. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come".

Thankfully Blaise excused himself politely.

"Draco, I was thinking and there is absolutely no way I can accept those gifts," she said in a nervous tone.

Draco frowned and in a hurt tone asked, "So you don't want to be my date tonight? Did someone else ask you?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide with realization. "No! I want to be your date. But that dress is…"

"A gift," he finished. "I want my date to be the most beautiful girl there."

Hermione was speechless. She gave him a small smile and felt herself blush. She was only an ordinary looking girl compared to a lot of the girls at Hogwarts but Draco seemed to make her feel like that wasn't true at all.

"I don't really know what to say Draco. Thank you."

Draco laughed. Then he did something that made Hermione's knees threaten to collapse. He leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Their eyes met and something that felt like a giant stone had caught in her throat. She couldn't talk or breathe.

"Besides, friends always give each other gifts don't they?" Draco smirked.

"Right, the friend's thing," Hermione stammered.

"Did you forget that we were friends, _Hermione_?" Draco asked emphasizing her name.

"No! I just was taken by surprised, that's all," Hermione said. She melted at the sound of her name and instantly hated herself for being so weak.

"Good then. I have a few things to take care of before the dance. I'll see yah later?"

"Yeah, I guess you will."

Hermione watched Draco walk back towards the school in confusion. She went to find Ginny, Ron and Harry hoping they could take her mind off her feelings. They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the rides, eating the countless treats and playing games. It was one of the best times Hermione had in a long time and she couldn't help but think it was all because of Draco.

At four forty-five, Hermione went back up to her room with an armful of candy and stuffed animals. She heard Draco's shower running and smiled to herself. He needs more time than a girl to get ready.

Hermione jumped in her shower and started to shave her legs. When she was done she said a quick spell to dry her hair. Ginny showed up a few moments after so that they could get ready together.

After an hour and a half Hermione found herself staring at a different person. Her hair was glossy and in a classy bun. She had a gold locus flower pinned on the side of it. Her mascara was dark pronouncing her eyes and she wore bright red lipstick called _Ruby Roses_. The dress clung to her body like it was holding on for dear life. Her shoes were the same shade as the locus flower and four and half inches tall. Ginny came out of the bathroom with her hair in flowing curls with a clip holding up one side of it. Her lipstick was a sheer pink tone and her eyes were coated with hints of emerald.

"Wow, you look beautiful," they both said in unison.

Hermione heard commotion coming from the common room and figured that Harry, Ron and Lavender must have gotten there.

Ginny had already bolted through the door when she heard Harry's voice. Hermione took one more glance in the mirror and sighed. It was time.

Hermione held her breathe and walked out of the bedroom. Everyone was busy talking to each other and she saw that Blaise and Pansy were there as well. Pansy was wearing a long black dress with feathers on the end and feathers in her hair. She looked like a peacock going to a funeral. No one seemed to notice that Hermione was there except for Draco. Her whole world stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. He wore a black tuxedo with a red and gold tie. His hair fell loosely and Hermione glowed. Draco walked towards her and it felt like eternity till he was in front of her.

"Hermione…wow," Was all he could say.

"Gryffindor colors Draco?"

He laughed loudly causing a few people to turn in their direction.

"Hermione you look great!" yelled Lavender as they were all entering the Great Hall.

Hermione came up with the idea to make the theme of the dance _Under the Stars_. Instead of the original candles floating over their heads there were thousands of enchanted stars floating in the air. The hard wood floor was enchanted to look like a lake in the moonlight. Whenever she stepped, ripples would surface across the floor. She felt like she was walking on water and floating in the sky at the same time.

They all found a table and sat down. The center pieces were medleys of different kinds of flowers that changed colors. There were hyacinths, roses, carnations and orchids. There was a menu on the table so that whenever you wanted something all you had to do was call out the name and it would appear right in front of you.

Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy followed Draco and Hermione to a large table. Draco sat down and ordered one of the finest bottles of champagne and had begun pouring it into Hermione's glass.

"Thanks. This place turned out better than I thought," she said.

"Yah, you're right. And everyone looks like their having an awesome time," he said.

Pansy glared down Ginny with a look of disgust. Blaise looked bored and ordered a large steak for himself.

"I don't know what to get!" Ron said. "There's so much on here."

"Won-Won don't get the ribs, you know how messy you get." Lavender warned him.

Blaise snickered behind his menu.

"Is something funny?" Ron said.

"The fact that you took your mommy here as your date tonight. It's cute really."

"Blaise, you promised." Draco whispered instantly shutting Blaise up.

Ron looked at Draco in confusion. "I don't need your help Malfoy."

"Calm down Ron." Harry said.

"Well I'm going to order the Salmon," Ginny said sweetly. "What about you Hermione?"

"Oh um, I'm not really hungry right now." She said nervously. It was the first time in a while her friends were around Draco and she was scared that things wouldn't go smoothly.

"Care to dance?" Draco said standing up and extending his hand.

She gladly accepted it not wanting to stay at the table until everyone was good and tipsy.

Hermione was not known for her dancing skills and when she shared this with Draco he laughed and took her hand. "You will be fine. I want everyone to see how beautiful you are."

He led her to the middle of the dance floor where they could hear a mellow tone coming from the band. They had hired the Weird Sisters to play a mix of fast and slow songs.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and brought her in. He held her right hand in his and started to sway to the beat.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" she asked.

"Mother and Father insisted on getting me dancing lessons. They said there's not a pureblood in the world that can't waltz or tango."

"Well, it paid off. You're really good and I actually look like I know what I'm doing," Hermione said.

He twirled her around in a circle and brought her back to him. Hermione's heart was skipping a beat. Every time he twirled, dipped or touched her she could feel herself getting lost in him. When she made eye contact with him she saw a lustful glow in his eyes and was pretty sure he could see it in hers too. He let go of her hand and brought his fingers to her face. Pulling her in closer, Hermione could smell his musty scent. His lips finally found hers and they were hungry and inviting. A soft moan escaped her lips and she could feel her body mold into his. Draco completely forgot that half of the school was probably watching them but he didn't care. All he could think about was how good Hermione felt in his arms and how smooth the skin on the small of her back was. Hermione put her hand on his muscular chest and knew she was no longer in the friend zone with Draco Malfoy.

When the music began to speed up they snapped out of it. For the rest of the night they stayed locked in each other's arms dancing and mingling. When two o'clock finally came and the dance was over Draco and Hermione rushed back to the dorm. Before she left she saw Ginny making out with Harry in a corner and Ron sitting at the table still ordering food with a pissed off Lavender sitting next to him. Neither of them said a word when they entered the common room. Draco lifted her off her feet and carried her to her room. Hermione grabbed a handful of his silky hair and kissed him deeply. He laid her gently on her bed and looked at her. She was blushing and looked nervous. When he laid down next to her he smiled refusing to break the silence with silly words that could ruin the moment.

He didn't want her to feel pressured into doing anything she didn't want to but he also wanted to let her know how he felt. Ever since they became friends she had started to become more comfortable around him and he saw a whole new girl. She was crafty and humble and knew things that most people didn't. He craved more and more of her every day and he needed to let her know that he couldn't just be friends with her anymore. There was something else there that he wasn't sure about but it made him happy inside.

He kissed her on the cheek and brought her in resting her head on his chest. Their fingers intertwined and Draco couldn't help but think he could stay like this forever. Hermione was warm and inviting, everything he had never known until now.

"Hermione," he started. He heard her mumble a response and continued, "I think that," He didn't know the right words to say. He wanted to tell her that she was the best thing to ever happen to him in a really long time. He wanted to show her what she meant to him and he wanted her to be his and only his. Hermione looked up at him expectantly and her eyes were filled with passion and subtle hint of what looked like fear. He took her lips in his and tried to tell her everything he wanted in a kiss.

Hermione started to unbutton his shirt and run her hands along his sculpted stomach. She could feel the Champaign urging her to go further. He grazed her legs under her dress with his finger tips and knew that if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to later on.

He broke the kiss and looked at Hermione. She looked a little bit confused and said, "is everything okay?"

"I just don't want this to go too fast. I really like you Hermione and I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Right," she said obviously hurt. "The friend zone thing."

"I wasn't thinking that at all. I mean I really really like you Hermione. You're sexy and fun and I can't stop thinking about you. You're everything other than my friend at this point."

Hermione was relieved to hear him say this. After all this time she thought she would be doomed to be the best friend that had to stand on the sidelines watching her crush get with someone else.

"I feel the same way Draco. I don't know when it started, but, I really like you too." Hermione thought that sounded extremely cliché but it was all she could think of. She wanted to show him how much she wanted him but it was still too soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Hermione woke up to a warm body next to her and an arm wrapped around her torso. She smiled thinking about how the night went. There was lust and passion. Hermione knew she cared about Draco like she did Harry or Ron but this was different. He wasn't like a brother to her. Hermione turned around and saw that Draco was already awake. He smiled and said,

"Good morning, I didn't take you for snorer". Hermione's cheeks turned red. That was not how she pictured this morning turning out to be.

"I do not snore Malfoy!"

"It's not that big of deal. I casted a silencing charm on you."

Hermione gaped with her mouth wide open at how rude he was being. Draco was in a fit of laughter.

"Hermione, I'm only kidding! Calm down."

Hermione looked on the verge of tears and Draco felt bad. He gave her a hug and kissed her on her forehead. "You don't snore Hermione. And clearly don't take jokes very well." She slapped him on his head before breaking the hug.

"I'm going to shower" she said indigently.

"Can I join?"

"No!" she yelled. Draco pouted and she almost gave in.

She locked the door behind her leaving Draco on her bed. Undressing herself she couldn't help but smile. She didn't want him to go unpunished so she hid her amusement but inside she was giggling as if she were being tickled nonstop. She turned the handle in the shower on and waited for the water to heat up.

Draco sat in her bed and waited. He tried hard to keep his mind off Hermione in the shower. He glanced over at her nightstand and saw a few picture frames. They were filled with pictures of Harry, Ron and Ginny. Jealously surged through him and he had to remember that they were friends a lot longer than he had been with her. He saw one of her and parents and thought that she resembled her mother quite a bit. Then he saw the locket. He had forgotten he gave it to her. He picked it up and felt that it was actually warm. He opened it up to find that it was empty. The pictures inside it were missing.

Hermione was in the shower washing her hair. She was pondering on allowing Draco to come in when she started to hear voices. She heard a woman's laugh and stopped the water. She looked out the curtain and saw that the room wasn't steamy like it should have been. The mirrors and windows were all perfectly clear. She wrapped a towel around her and called out Draco's name. He was probably playing tricks on her. She stepped out the shower and that's when she saw her.

"Angela?" she whispered softly.

A beautiful young girl with long brown hair and a white dress was sitting on the sink. Her eyes were horribly beautiful and her skin sickly pale. Her cheek bones were high and pronounced and her lips were cherry red.

Hermione tried to scream but nothing came out. She tried to run for the door but she couldn't move her legs.

The thing that she thought was Angela came closer never taking her eyes off Hermione. She brushed a cold finger along Hermione's skin and produced a wicked grin. She muttered a few words under her breath and Hermione felt all the blood drain from her body and she went numb. When she looked in the mirror, her body was transparent. She turned towards the evil ghost and to her horror saw her own body was still standing there as if nothing happened. Hermione wracked inside her mind for any information that could have helped her and remembered the journal. Lost Spirits! They are recorded to take control over a person's body if that human being has something they truly desire. Angela didn't die Hermione realized. She was taking over her body and casting Hermione into the Realm of the Dead. Hermione couldn't think what she had that Angela could possibly want and then she remembered Caelin's reincarnation…Draco!

Draco put the locket back on the night stand and got up. Hermione was taking a long time so he took it as an invitation. Just when he was about to walk over to the bathroom the door opened.

"I was wondering what you were doing. You were taking so long I was about to come make sure you didn't die in there," he said.

Angela who was now in Hermione's body giggled and said, "No, I'm okay just glad you're here now".


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione heard the door slam. If she was able to cry, tears would have been gushing violently down her cheeks by now. But she was no longer alive, but not fully dead. If she was right, her body was being used by crazed Lost Spirit who think that Draco is the reincarnation of her former lover. It was all too much to handle. She needed to find a way to get to Draco before it was too late. She didn't know what Angela had in store after she got ahold of a human body but she didn't want to wait to find out. The only problem was she didn't know how much interaction she was capable of having with people.

She walked over to the sink and saw her pale reflection in the mirror. Okay good, I still have a reflection she thought. _I'm not a_ _vampire_. She saw her toothbrush on the counter and went to pick it up. Anxiety overwhelmed her and as her fingers grazed the hard surface she felt a waved a relief. Her fingers wrapped around the toothbrush and she lifted it up easily. That was a good sign.

Hermione heard her own voice coming from the bedroom. She walked through the door and was amazed at the sight she saw before her. Draco was wrapped in Angela's arms giving her a deep kiss. Hermione saw her own body and to her horror saw that she was only in a towel.

"No," she whispered. She ran towards them but an invisible force didn't allow her to get within reach. She screamed and screamed but they didn't stop.

"I say, what's all the ruckus in here?"

Hermione turned to find another ghost like figuring peaking in through the window. He glided in and sat on one of the chairs.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost miss," he said in a Scottish accent.

"Who are you," Hermione said.

"Me names Gregor miss. Gregor McDoyle. And who might you be?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Please to be making your acquaintance." He stood up and took a low boy. Hermione got a really good look at him and had to laugh. He wasn't at all scary like Angela. He had short red hair and a pudgy figure. His cheeks had freckles on them and he dressed like a Christmas elf.

Hermione glanced back at Draco and Angela. They didn't seem to notice and Angela was finally putting on clothes.

"Now what was all the screaming about?"

"Angela," Hermione said. "She took over my body. I'm not supposed to be like this!"

"None of us are supposed to be like this love. It's a blessing and a curse that is. And that Angela, she's been here in our realm for hundreds of years. I reckon she was after something but no one knew what."

"Gregor you know Angela?"

"Sure, there ain't a Lost Spirit around who don't know Angela. She's the nastiest witch there ever was and did some damage in her time I heard."

Hermione heard Draco and Angela leave the room and wanted to run after them.

"I have to stop her!"

"There's only one way to get rid of something like that. You got to destroy her life source or the object of her affection."

Hermione collapsed on the bed. Killing Draco wasn't an option but destroying the life source could be.

"Gregor where is her life source?"

"Ah, now that is a secret miss. No spirit tells anyone what their life source be. You're going to have to figure that out on ye own." Gregor saw the look of distress on Hermione's face and sat down next to her. "Come now miss, let me show a nice place where ye can rest and we can sort this out."

Hermione took his hand and without warning they vanished. She reappeared in a small pub.

"Where are we?"

"The Long Lost Tavern. Think of it as a refuge for us folks."

Hermione looked around as Gregor led her to the bar. There were all sorts of spirits wandering around. There was a woman with a baby in her arms sitting next to the fire. She had on tattered clothes that were too big for her and an old red hat that covered her eyes. Hermione wandered how a baby could end up in such a place but before she could ask Gregor was shoving a drink in her face.

"Drink this. It will make you feel better."

Without question Hermione gulped it down in one gulp. It had a strangely pleasant taste and she asked for another.

Five drinks later Hermione felt satisfied. She wasn't drunk like she wanted to be and she had a feeling that Gregor had told the bartender to cut the alcohol out of the drinks.

He helped her out of the chair and said, "Let's get you to bed. They have pretty nice rooms upstairs that you're more than welcome to stay in".

She walked out of the bar into a nicely furnished room. There were couches everywhere and a large fireplace. She saw a tall man standing near the mantel looking into the blazing fire. When they entered the room he looked up. He had large hands and was wearing a cloak with a large hood covering his eyes. She could tell he was the athletic type by his amazing posture.

He frowned at her and started to walk over. Before he could reach her Gregor stepped in front of her and said, "Aye their laddy. This one is off limits."

Hermione laughed to herself. Gregor was a good 10 inches shorter than him and probably ten times weaker.

When the man merely looked at Gregor and smirked he took off his hood and smiled.

Gregor started to laugh and said, "Caelin why ye going round scaring people dressed like that. This here is Hermione. Hermione this is Caelin. Don't worry he's harmless."

Hermione gaped at the man. He was beautiful. But what was he doing here and not in Draco's body!?

Caelin stared curiously at Hermione and said, "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" she said in an accusatory tone.

"Excuse me?"

"You're supposed to be reincarnated and with Angela right now!"

His eyes got dangerously dark and Gregor looked sheepish.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else. Where no one else will over hear, "Gregor said.

They followed him to his room and when he closed the door behind him, Hermione busted out in anger.

"Angela took over my body to be with you and here you are standing in front of me! What the hell is going on?"

"First off, how do you know so much about us? Who told you?"

"No one told me at first. I found her diary. But I'm friends with Draco Malfoy and he told me pretty much the entire story and now I want you to tell me what you're doing here!"

Gregor had been off making tea and when he came back in the room he saw two very angry looking people.

"Hermione listen to me. This whole situation is one giant mess and now I fear you and this Draco are in a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?"

Caelin sighed and settled on Gregor's bed. "Angela and I haven't been together in a really long time. She did succeed in reincarnating me but after so many years I didn't want to live like this anymore. I wanted to, you know, pass on into the next life. She didn't take that very well and hated me for asking her to take the curse off of me. So she ended up leaving me here in this middle world. I neither die nor take on a new life. And now I fear she is looking for someone else to take my spot. And since you tell me that one of my great great grandchildren is alive and well about, that is who she must be after."

"But how do I stop her. How do I save Draco from possibly ending up in the same fate as you?"

Caelin looked thoughtful for a moment. "You don't have much time. She is smart and powerful."

"And Draco?"

"Well he probably won't notice for a while. But when she starts to try to keep him alive forever, he will most likely end up like us."

Hermione gulped, "and me?"

Caelin looked at her with a torn expression. "You love, will be stuck in the middle world forever."

"Don't ye worry Hermione. Ye can live with us!" Gregor said.

Hermione looked at Caelin and then looked at Gregor. They both were wearing an expression of pity and Hermione hated it. She was a strong witch and to be reduced to absolutely nothing was unbearable. Worst off, she had no idea how to fix it. She needed help.

"Caelin, Gregor, will you please help me. I need my life back."

Gregor jumped to her side immediately and said, "At your service miss." However Caelin looked more apprehensive. "How much do you care about this man?"

Hermione thought for a moment before saying, "I think…I love him."

Caelin nodded his head and his platinum hair fell into his eyes. His facial expression became softer and he looked like an angel not a ghost.

"Then I will help you. I know what it is like to lose the one you love."


	8. Chapter 8

Draco was talking with Blaise in the Great Hall after class when he saw Hermione walk around the corner. Ever since the morning after the dance she had been acting weird. She was wearing her skirt in a rather revealing kind of way and her shirt was showing a bit too much cleavage. Not that Draco minded the view, but he didn't like the attention she was getting from everyone else. He saw Seamus walk up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She giggled at something he said and Draco was fuming.

"Oy, Seamus, would you mind taking your arm off my woman." Seamus looked and when he saw that it was Draco standing there he automatically removed his arm from Hermione's shoulder.

"I didn't know she was yours man. Sorry." He ran off before Draco had time to curse him.

"Hermione what are you doing dressed like that. You never do that."

"But Draco I wanted to impress you." She pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes. Angela may not know how to act like Hermione but she knew how to get a man's attention.

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "You always impress me. No need to get the whole school involved too."

Angela giggle and ran her fingers through Hermione' hair. "I want to go back to the bed chambers."

Draco frowned. "Bed chambers?"

_I forgot how much time has passed since I've been in this world!_

" And I thought you were supposed to meet up with Ginny this afternoon?"

"Who?"

"Uh. Ginny, your best friend."

Hermione's eyes got wide, "Oh right! What was I thinking I thought you said… Winny." Draco was as confused as ever but his mind turned to mush when Hermione threw him against the wall and began to kiss his neck. He didn't know what had gotten into her but he wasn't complaining at the moment. He took her lips in his and ran his fingers through her hair. His finger's touched a rough chain and he stopped.

'I didn't know you liked wearing that locket. Isn't it cold?"

"Oh, I um found a spell to fix it. And why wouldn't I wear it. It's so beautiful." She had her hand wrapped around the golden heart in a protective manner and smiled at Draco.

"So, should we continue this back in our room?" She whispered.

Draco smirked and nodded before he started chasing her back to the room.

"Hermione you have to focus! You will never be able to save Draco if you can't learn how to use magic in this realm."

Gregor and Caelin had been teaching Hermione how to transfer her magical abilities into their realm but it proved to be hard. Hermione was struggling and after what seemed like the millionth try, she could only move a vase an inch off the desk.

Caelin walked over to her and planted himself behind her. He smelled like a mix between forest wood and fire. He put his arms around her waist and she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Hermione listen to me, "he said in a soft whisper that made her shudder. She glanced at his shocking blue eyes reflected in the vase and swooned. Hermione could see why Angela was so obsessed with Caelin. He was sexy and forceful. He pushed her hair behind her ears and said, "Focus. You can do this."

Suddenly the vase flew across the room and shattered on against the wall.

"Hey that was a gift!" Gregor yelled.

Hermione laughed out of glee. She had done it. For the next few hours, with Caelin's help she was enchanting objects left and right.

"When are we going to be going back to school?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet. You're not ready to take on Angela just yet. She probably has full use of her powers by now in your body but she has no idea how to fit in that world. Her negligence will buy us some time."

"Time before what?" Hermione asked.

"Let's get a good meal in you," Caelin said ignoring her question.

They walked downstairs and Hermione couldn't help but wonder why this world was so bad. It seemed like a life just like she had in Hogwarts. They walked into an eating area and sat down by a small fire and Caelin went off to find them all food.

"Gregor, why is this world so awful?"

Gregor gave her sympathetic smile. "Hermione we cannot do half the things ye can in the living world. There's no purpose for us. We live every day watching our loved ones live without us, seeing people enjoy the fresh air, going to school, making a family. We cannot do that anymore. This is neither Heaven nor Hell."

"But how did you end up here? You don't seem like an awful person to have such a terrible fate?"

"I used to have family. A lovely wife and three kids. But I worked too much. I never saw them after a while and they despised me for it. I was a lumberjack see. Always in the woods, always cutting down trees. One day I stumbled upon a witches brew. Back in those days witches were casted out into society. Only those, like me, who knew how to hide their magic survived. I walked up to the brew and before I knew it someone was pushing me into to. I turned around and saw me own wife cursing me. It turns out she wasn't the woman I thought she was and well, you can guess what happened after that."

Hermione realized why most of these people were so depressed. Not only were they watching their loved ones live without them, but they all probably had stories similar to Gregor. You didn't come to the middle world on a happy occasion.

Caelin came back and placed a hot plate in front of Hermione.

"Eat up," he said brightly.

Hermione looked confused. "You guys aren't hungry?"

Gregor laughed and said, "Love, we don't need to eat. You're just getting used it so you still have some human necessities, but if you're here long enough, eating isn't really something you have to do."

Hermione frowned. She looked down at her plate and saw two pieces of chicken and some carrots. "Then why do you guys still make food if you don't need?"

"Too ease the pain," Gregor said simply. "It's nice to pretend we still need basic human necessities."

Hermione started to eat and felt weird. The food tasted okay but she still felt empty. It was particularly satisfying but she could feel some of her energy coming back. Depression started to seep through her when her mind went back to Draco who was probably with Angela now.


	9. Chapter 9

Angela crawled on top of Draco and pinned him down. They were lying in his bed and Hermione was kissing him nonstop. She was trying to get him to go further with her but he refused. It didn't feel right yet. It was four in the afternoon on a Wednesday and he had had a long day of classes.

"Hermione slow down you act like you haven't seen me in weeks. And Potter and Weasley told me you didn't go to any of your classes today, is everything okay?"

Angela turned on her back and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think it's any of their business what I do." She said stubbornly.

"But it is mine. I care about you and I want to know what happens in your life."

Angela gave him a wide smile. "You're so sweet. I just wasn't feeling well. But I feel much better now. I am famished though."

"Well dinner should be almost ready. Let's change and get down to the Great Hall then."

"Perfect," Angela responded.

They walked downstairs hand in hand. Draco had yet to ask Hermione to be his official girlfriend but he already felt like she was. She kissed him in public and spent all her free time with him. Aside from the occasional flirting, she was perfect.

"You have yet to take that locket off you know?"

"Well I like it." They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Draco could feel the glares of the Slytherins on his back.

"I know you like it. I just didn't know you were that attached."

Angela made a nonchalant gesture and started filling her plate with food.

"Hermione there you are!" they turned to find Ginny, Ron and Harry walking towards them.

"Where have you been? You missed another DA meeting." Harry said. "I'm starting to think you don't want to be a part of it anymore."

Angela had no idea what he was talking about but said, "No, I've just been busy Ron."

"I'm Harry," he said confused.

"Oh right! Sorry I don't know where my head is these days."

He brushed it off and they all sat down at the table around her and started eating. Draco was looking at her curiously when Ginny sat down next to her and said in a cheerful tone, "so I've wanted to tell you that Harry asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Angela figured that this was supposed to be good news and made a face that she hoped was a happy one. "That's great Ginny, I'm so happy for you guys."

Thankfully Ginny seemed pleased with that answer and began eating. Angela grabbed Draco's hand from other the table and squeezed lightly. He smiled at her and brought her hand up to kiss it. Ron made a pretend barf noise and Harry erupted into snickers. Ginny gave them a threatening look.

Angela was getting irritated with the whole school thing. All she wanted to do was be with Draco but everything and everyone kept getting away. She needed to find a way to get him out of the horrid place for good. She refused to be alone again in the world and take advantage of again. No, she would never let that happen. It was easy enough getting the real Hermione out of her own body but it wasn't going to be easy keeping up appearances. This age was a lot more than she was used to but she was not going to let that stop her. If she could keep Draco occupied just a little while longer, she was in the clear and her next task would be to make their love immortal.

Caelin and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the common room. Gregor had decided to go for a night time stroll in hopes of coming across a lovely lady that he had been smitten with. Hermione couldn't be more than grateful for all he had done for her. Then there was Caelin. He was handsome and his heart was ripped apart by a lover gone mad. Caelin caught her staring and smiled.

"It's not polite to stare miss." Hermione felt herself blushing. He was an older more sophisticated form of Draco. It was like he was this fallen angel who had been wronged and all Hermione wanted to do was mend his broken wings.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "It's just that you remind me so much of Draco, but you guys are so different still."

"It's never easy being a Malfoy I suspect. My life was all about rules and proper etiquette. I can imagine we had the same upbringing. And clearly fell in love with the same kind of girl."

Hermione said, "What do you mean?"

He looked at her for a long while before saying. "You're a lot like Angela, pretty and too smart for her own good. I only hope you don't end up the same way she did. "

"What was she like when you guys were together?"

She saw Caelin smile and his eyes had a twinkle in them. "We went everywhere together. Explored the world you know. I could never get enough of her and tried my best to give her everything she ever wanted. I swear she got lovelier every day I was with her. Reincarnation didn't seem as bad at first knowing I would never have to be without her. But now, I see what a curse it really is and how much she changed. She's power hungry now."

Caelin got up and got down on his knees in front of Hermione. Her breath went sharp and she was confused. _What the hell did he think he was doing?_ Caelin took her hands in his and kissed them lightly.

"Hermione, promise me that you will never take love for granted. I know my family was never perfect but when we fall, we fall hard. Don't let Draco stray down the wrong path. I know what evils are out there and I can see the good in your heart. Promise me that Hermione, that you will always remain good."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Caelin was on his knees pouring out his heart. She squeezed his hands and nodded. Satisfied Caelin got up and said, "Good, now when Gregor gets back it's time."

"Time for what?"

"To see how my dear wife is doing."


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione found herself outside the Tavern for the first time since she arrived. She saw miles and miles of sandy deserts in one direction and a shadowy dense forest in the other.

"Where are we?"

"Some would call it limbo I presume," Gregor answered.

"Gregor how did you find me at Hogwarts then. There's nothing but, well there's nothing here!"

"Well miss, back before that school was there, that's where I used to live. Us Spirits like to occasionally go back to where we came from and see how it's changed on without us. Okay here's the spot."

Hermione noticed that this spot looked exactly like every other spot but kept quiet. They all held hands and when she touched Caelin's there was a light spark and he was looking at her quizzically. She bent her head and waited for whatever was supposed to happen.

After about a minute of just waiting there, Hermione was about to open her eyes and ask what was going on when she felt the ground shift beneath her. Next thing she knew she was back in her bedroom at Hogwarts. She looked around in awe. It felt like a hundred years had passed since she had been there and it no longer felt like home. Caelin put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Come on, we got work to do and we got to do it fast. Where is her journal?"

The last place Hermione remembered putting it was at the bottom of her backpack. She looked around the room and saw it lying in the corner in large pile of her clothing. Angela wasn't very neat. She walked over to it and rifled through the bag. Luckily her hands wrapped around the tarnished object and she picked it up. "Here it is!"

"Excellent," Caelin said. "Hand it over here." When she handed him the book, he started flipping through the pages earnestly.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Angela's life source. She had to have written down a clue for us somewhere. Aha! Listen to this."

_As my transformation became complete, I experienced the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. My human body felt like it had melted off slowly and it felt as if needles were draining the blood out of every vain I had. I held the picture of Caelin close to my heart knowing I was doing this for him, for us._

He stopped reading and looked up expectantly. Hermione looked confused and said, "How does that help us?"

Gregor was hopping on his feet in anticipation. Caelin sat down on the bed and said, "The only picture she had of me was in her locket."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Of course! I don't know how I didn't think of that before!" She looked around her room and a sick feeling crept into her stomach as she realized it wasn't there.

Caelin and Gregor had followed her lead and twenty minutes later they couldn't find it.

"She probably has it with her no doubt," suggested. "We need to find her and fast. We don't have too much time left."

Caelin looked at her with such endearment. He really wanted to help. He thought Hermione was sweet and couldn't bear the thought of this happening to her. As much as he would have liked to get to know her, Hermione didn't belong in that world. Or with him."

Hermione led them towards the Great Hall hoping to catch a glimpse of Angela there. She went through the large doors and searched the Gryffindor table. She didn't feel like she was a part of them anymore. A few days as a Lost Spirit and she had already felt like that part of her life was meaningless. She pondered what would happen if they couldn't destroy Angela in time. She hoped Gregor and Caelin would stay with her. Caelin seemed like the type to be romantic and sweet and it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to have him around. Gregor was funny and thoughtful. He would make a very good friend.

Just then she saw Draco off alone at the Slytherin table. Nervously, she walked over to him and saw that he was reading Hogwarts A History. She smiled to herself knowing that he was only reading it because it was one of her favorite books. Hermione sat next to him on the bench. She could smell his scent of peppermint and it almost made her cry. She missed the feel of his breath on her neck and the look in his eyes when he saw her. Hermione wished more than anything in the world to for him to be able to see her again. She reached out her fingers and gingerly touched his hand lightly. Draco shot up and all of sudden their eyes met.

"Her…Hermione?"

Hermione was shocked. He can see me how is that possible?

"Draco can you…can you see me right now? Can you hear me?"

Draco continued to stare at her in amazement. "What happened to you?"

"Draco listen to me, Angela, she took my body. She's here now and if we don't find a way to kill her I'm going to be stuck like this forever!"

She felt herself grasp Draco's hand with all her might. She willed him to believe her, to help her. Draco ran his hands through her hair and looked at her. Something that had been missing for the last few days was right there in front of him again and he knew that she was Hermione. His hand felt frail almost non-existent. She would be lost in limbo soon enough.

She looked at Draco earnestly. "We have to find Angela's locket Draco".

"She never takes it off," he said. "I know where she is now. Why is this happening Hermione?"

"There's no time to explain."

Caelin and Gregor walked into the Great Hall and they eyed Hermione warily. "We found her," said Gregor. "But that evil witch knew what we was and cast a spell to ward us off. This doesn't look good Hermione."

Hermione noticed that Caelin was staring directly at Draco and to her amazement Draco was staring right back.

"Uh, Draco this is Caelin and Gregor. They are helping me," she said.

Draco gave Caelin a nasty look and said, "What kind of help is that exactly?"

Caelin growled. "I am trying to get rid of Angela. You are wasting time."

"Easy now boys," Gregor said. "This laddy here can help us. If we can't get to Angela, he can."

Caelin did not look pleased to hear this. For some reason he had wanted to be the one to save Hermione.

They followed Draco out the Hall and Hermione saw Angela looking out the window. Caelin grabbed her and forced her back into the Great Hall. "If you get too close she will sense that you are there."

Hermione watched as Angela wrapped her arms around Draco. He seemed to have forgotten that it was an imposter because a second later they were in a very heated embrace. She felt the anger in her rise. Caelin put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from doing anything else. "Just look away Hermione."

Hermione noticed that Caelin didn't look too upset. Draco and Angela began walking and she noticed that Draco had turned to wink at her.

"Come one we got to follow them," Caelin said.

They were on their way down the hall when Hermione suddenly felt her knees give out. Her body was shaking and she couldn't stop it. "Caelin, what's happening to me?"

"Shit we're running out of time. If we don't get that necklace destroyed soon you're going to be stuck like this." He picked her up gently and ran her down the hall till he found an open classroom. He placed her on the teacher's desk and ran his hands over face. She was beautiful to him and seeing her in pain made his heart break. She took his hands in hers and squeezed. Caelin couldn't help himself. He bent down and kissed her. To his surprise she delicately accepted it and kissed him back. When he finally broke the kiss Hermione had stopped shaking. She looked relaxed but scared and confused. Immediately he regretted doing that.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know why I did that."

Hermione looked a little hurt. She realized that she was attracted to Caelin in some foreign way. He helped her off the desk and they saw Gregor looking at them with amusement on his face. He didn't say a word and they left the classroom to look for Draco and Angela.

"Hermione," Caelin whispered. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Hermione turned to him shocked. "You didn't upset me; I was just surprised is all." She gave him a feeble smile and new that if she did not destroy Angela quick, she would fall for Caelin. But was that really so bad?

"We need to go back to our world for a bit. You're not strong enough to stay here for too long," Caelin said darkly.

Hermione nodded solemnly. "But Caelin, what about Draco?"

"He knows what he has to do. We will come back soon, I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

The tavern looked more shabby and lonesome and something that felt like rain fell on their heads. The pain that had erupted in Hermione's body in the real world had faded. They walked inside and she immediately went towards the fire place. She felt numb inside and sat by the burning fire that sparked in the hearth, the only familiar thing to her at the moment. Gregor had gone off to get her food and Caelin sat down next to her. He watched as tears fell down her pale cheeks and rejected the urge to wipe them away. She needed time to comprehend what was going on.

"Caelin," she said so softly it was almost inaudible.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Can I win this?"

He didn't respond with words but just held her tighter, thinking to himself.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He finally said.

"What about Gregor?"

"He will be okay waiting here. Come on, follow me."

He helped her up and led her out of a side door. They were in the back of the tavern standing on soft sand. Further off Hermione could see large rocks and an ocean.

"What is this?"

"I'm going to show you my secret hideout. Not everything has to be so horrid here. I promise," he said.

They walked towards the gray waters hand in hand. Something that looked like it should have been the sun was casting a reddish glow over them and it made her feel warm inside. He led her over to a mound of stones and dunes that had a small opening in it.

"This is a cave I found. I guess you can see this is my home."

They walked inside and Hermione saw a lavish living room with a stove, fireplace and large bookshelf equipped with numerous stacks of books.

"How?"

"When you've been here as long as I have, you start to learn the secrets of this world. I refused to be homeless, so it created a home for me."

She walked over to the kitchen table and picked up a plate of cookies that were settled on it.

"You bake?"

Caelin laughed loudly and took the plate out of her hands.

"I'm learning. It's a hobby I guess you can say."

"You read, bake and you are a good kisser? I can see why Angela fell so hard for you Caelin."

The humor in his eyes left and stared at Hermione intensely. She moved closer to him and looked at his face with a smile.

"Did I offend you?" She whispered.

"No, quite the contrary miss."

She smiled again and walked away from the burning heat that was emitting between them. This world was clouding her judgment but for some reason she wanted it to. This may not have been a happy world, but Caelin found a way to make it his. Maybe she could do the same, if she failed.

"Can I borrow one of these books?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll do you one better miss. You can have one."

Hermione couldn't help but squeal with excitement. She ran her fingers over each text as if the right one would suddenly fall into her hands. She settled on a thick red one.

She immediately opened it up and settled herself on the couch by the fire. Caelin liked how comfortable she felt in his home and decided not to bother her. He went to the kitchen and started to take out some ingredients from the pantry, flour, dough, eggs, milk and some sprinkles. Baking was his way of forgetting the horrible place he was casted into and acting normal again.

What seemed like hours later, Hermione could smell the sweet smell of cinnamon coming from the kitchen. She put her book down and walked over to Caelin.

"What's that smell? It smells delicious."

"I made you some gingerbread cookies.' Caelin said delightfully.

"Those are my favorite! How did you know?"

"I took a guess," he said sheepishly. He picked one up and put it near her mouth urging her to take a bite.

She shyly bit off a piece and groaned.

"It's so good. Thank you I needed this.'

"Gingerbread is my specialty. It was no trouble at all Hermione." He gave her a sideways smirk that made her quiver.

He handed her another one and she took it graciously.

"What book are you reading?" Caelin asked.

"Moby Dick. I'm surprised you have it actually. That was way after your time."

"I like to keep up with the times. You have some crumbs on your sweater, allow me"

His hand swept over her collar bone wiping away the cookie remnants and then slowly traveled up to her lips. He heard an intake of breath coming from her but didn't stop. His fingers trailed over them and her jaw bones.

"You are so beautiful,"

Hermione dared not utter a word for fear that her voice would betray her heart. She felt the heat rise between them again and did not want to fight it this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head closer to hers clinging her lips to his. He tasted like the gingerbread cookies and she wanted more. His hands travelled down her body resting on her lower back. He slammed her closer to his moaning at the feel of her body on his. It had been a long time since he was this attracted to someone.

All the sirens in Hermione's mind telling her to stop. Telling her that she was betraying Draco. Hermione broke the kiss off and looked Caelin in the eyes. Confusion hit her as she saw nothing but Draco in them staring back down at her. She ran her hands through hair and rested her head on his chest.

"I can make you happy here Hermione. I may not be the most experienced when it comes to woman, but I know how to love," Caelin whispered to her. He could no longer hide his feelings anymore. Maybe she didn't exactly love him but he was head over heels for the girl and he wanted to know her more. He craved to be embraced he was thirsty for her sweet touches and honey lips. He heard her breathing calmly on his chest and never wanted her to leave again.

"Stay here with me, please. I need you," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco waited as Angela showered thinking to himself. It had been a day since he had seen Hermione and wondered where the hell she was. He did not like that Caelin fella and hated the way he looked at her. Draco knew that something had been off with Hermione but he didn't realize it was this serious. He needed to get the locket and find a way to contact Hermione soon before it was too late. He had barely gotten to know her and she was already gone. He'd be damned if that was the last time he'd see her. It was time to do some research.

Without a word to Angela he walked out of the room towards the library. He stormed passed the paintings who muttered to themselves probably about how he shouldn't be allowed in the castle but screw them. He didn't have time to fight a bunch of moving oil smudges. When he got to the restricted section he was glad to find only one person in there.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Draco."

"Research, with Hermione." He said quickly.

"And, how are you and Miss Granger getting on then?"

"Fine, I mean she's still Granger, you know."

Professor Snape eyed him carefully.

"Very well, I will be on my way then. And Draco?"

"Yes Professor?"

" Be careful with whatever it is that you are doing. The Dark Lord does not take kindly to...traitors."

Professor Snape left Draco without a backwards glance. With everything that had been happening with Hermione, Draco forgot that he was a good for nothing blood traitor. He forgot that the most powerful dark wizard of all time was after him. He shuddered at the thought of Voldemort. He pushed the image of Voldemort killing him and his entire family out of his head and focused on the problem at hand, helping Hermione.

He found a book about how to break spells and hoped to Merlin that it could help him. It would be too risky going through the book Hermione had in her room about Reincarnation, Angela would become suspicious. At least he could pawn this off as genuine research. He checked the book out and ran back to his room. Luckily, Angela was still in the bathroom, hopefully she hadn't noticed his absence. He skimmed through the index of the book until he found Spell Breakers

what he needed and that's when he saw it.

_Most reincarnation spells are irreversible however there are some exceptions. Some may be stopped by destroying the life source of the person while others may be stopped by destroying the object of the person's affection._

Draco's heart thudded in his chest as if it were begging to come out. If they couldn't find a way to destroy the locket, the only other way to save Hermione would be for him to die.

Hermione watched Caelin from across the room. He wanted her to stay. He needed her. It all didn't make sense to her. She felt something deep for Caelin but she wasn't sure if it was enough to keep her there. Draco was in a danger and she couldn't just leave him alone. She was all he had left.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Caelin said slowly. "That was selfish of me."

"I'd be lying if I said I knew what I wanted right now Caelin."

She watched his face fall and instantly regretted her words but they were the truth. She didn't know what she wanted.

"You have to understand Hermione. Besides Angela, I have never met anyone like you. You must forgive me for being so, rash with you."

"It's okay Caelin, but I think I need some time alone."

Without another word she rushed out of the cave and on to the beach. She didn't know where her legs were taking her but she ran as fast as she could. She stopped when she came to the edge of the forest. It was strange how this world worked but it was mysteriously beautiful all the same. She slowly stepped into the dense wood and followed a faint trail on the ground. The woods smelled like pine and she heard birds chirping in the trees. It was nothing like the forbidden forest, dark and eerie. There was something peaceful and magical about this wood.

She walked over a few branches and could hear a nearby stream running. She strained her ears to listen and followed the sound of the running water that led to a small pool in the break of the woods. She walked to edge of the glistening spring and could see sparking fish glowing underneath. There was a large deer drinking happily on the other side of the pool who took no interest in her at all. Hermione wondered how all of this was possible. This was a middle world for the dead who were not actually dead. She remembered what Caelin had said about refusing to be homeless and the world giving him a home. She racked her brain for something to click and then it hit her. This world was almost like the Room of Requirements. If you found a way to connect with it, it would give you what you wanted.

Her mind raced to Draco, his platinum hair and smoldering eyes. She looked in the waters and saw his face as if he were only just beneath the surface of the water. Her hand gingerly crept over his glistening face.

"Draco,"

Her hand touched the image of his face and the water rippled, sending the image away.

"I'm coming."


	13. Chapter 13

Draco sat beside the black lake staring into the murky waters. His eyes refused to produce tears but his heart and head were pounding with anxiety. Hermione had yet to come back and he was left alone. He had tried to go to Harry and Ron a thousand times to tell them what was going on but each time he got close he just dropped it and ran away. That was all he was good for, running away. He didn't want to ask them for help because that would mean if they saved Hermione, it was because of them, not him. As selfish as it was, Draco wanted to be her savior.

Ripples erupted in the lake and for a strange second he thought he heard someone whisper his name. He peered closer over the edge and saw large chocolate eyes searching for something. He recognized them immediately because they were the eyes that he had so desperately clung to in his dreams: Hermione. He touched the water and the image slipped away under his touch. But he could have sworn he heard her calling.

"Draco there you are,"

Draco quickly turned around to see Angela walking towards him.

"I was looking everywhere for you. Come on I have something to show you."

"Not right now, I kind of wanted to be alone."

Angela frowned at him. She was close to finishing the potion she needed to make Draco's reincarnation complete. The only thing she needed was a drop of his blood. He had been avoiding her the last few days and she was running out of time. There was a full moon coming in two days and that was the night the potion needed to be done.

"Well you've been out here for hours Draco. It's getting a bit cold and it will be dark soon."

"I have my wand, I will be okay." He said shortly.

"Okay, but you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry".

Angela screamed inwardly. This was becoming more and more frustrating every minute. She suspected that he knew something was going on, but there was no way he could know the whole story. Hermione wasn't powerful enough to contact him even with that insufferable Gregor and Caelin poking their noses around behind her back. No, Draco needed a push, a push back in her direction. She took the locket off her neck and opened it. It was time to go pay a visit to a few friends.

Hermione ran through the forest jumping over branches and stones. Somehow she knew the way towards the cave and didn't question that instinct. She heard voices off in the distance and stopped to listen for signs of approaching danger.

"Do you think she is the one?" said a soft squeaky voice.

"Yes, I'll bet you anything it's no coincidence that child is here. And look at Caelin. This is the most anyone had seen him in ages and it's all because of that girl. Angela didn't create us for nothing. Something big is going to happen."

"So you think she can break the curse?"

"Quiet Eagler do not mention it. You don't know who is listening. That evil witch has minions on her side everywhere."

Hermione couldn't hear their voices as they walked further and further away. What curse were they talking about and what did Caelin have to do with it. She realized that she had been so focused on Draco that she forgot about Angela. Caelin had told her that Angela could be destroyed but that was all. She knew nothing about the world she was in except the excerpts she read in books but in her gut she knew this was something else entirely. It was almost too real here, too easy to accept being here.

She saw Caelin sitting on the sand near the edge of the ocean. She ran up to him expecting him to say something but he didn't move. He continued to stare off into the waters as if he were in a trance.

"Caelin, tell me the truth. What is really going on?"

Caelin still remained motionless.

"Answer me Caelin." Hermione said forcibly.

"I think you know the answer to that Hermione."

He turned to look at her and his eyes were a startling shade of red.

Hermione gasped and stumbled back.  
"What happened to you," she whispered.

"My curse."

"So, so there is a curse?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we are all pawns in Angela's game."

"Is it all real?"

"Only what I want to be real."

"And Gregor? The Tavern?"

"Pawns. In fact, she planted that little book you read in your library "Riddles and Reincarnation" or some shit like that. To throw you off track." He laughed out loud again. "Isn't it funny!? How easily you feel into her trap."

"Why? How?"

"Angela is a Seer. She knew for a long time that you would be born and that she could use you. So she created this world to trap you."

"Why are you here? Where did you come from?"

"I am reincarnated from my past life. But I live in the real world. I cannot die for I am a demonic creature from hell. I am a slave to Angela. My blood-line makes her powerful. It's only a matter of time before she is fully alive again. My line are all cursed to become this as punishment for what my dear brother did to her. "

"What do you mean Angela will be alive again?"

"Each offspring of mine gives her a little bit of life again. She has only been a spirit since her reincarnation took place. The curse will give her back her old body, her memories and her powers that had been kept hidden, kept secret. That is why she used the curse to begin with. To make sure we stay alive. To make sure she stays alive. Draco will be the last one she needs to fully regenerate. She thought if I could distract you long enough that would give her enough time to do what she needs to do. If I could seduce you, you would want to stay here."

"So going back to Hogwarts, helping me, that was all a lie?"

Caelin smiled to himself.

"She will kill you when she is done with your body. She cannot love anymore."

"You're not making sense Caelin? Why are you saying all this now?"

"Because I fell in love with you Hermione."

Hermione's world came to a crash as she realized that she had been wrong all along. She was only able to see Draco because Caelin had allowed it. She was only able to perform magic because Caelin let her. She was just as useless as a flobberworm and now there was truly no way to save Draco.

Caelin sneered at her. His mouth was barred and he seemed more monstrous than ever. His hair had become worn and shaggy and Hermione could sense something was off with him.

"What are you?" she asked.

Caelin's head went back and he let out a maniacal laugher. His hands dug in the sand and legs twitched.

"A demon. You need to go now"

"I don't think you're evil Caelin. You helped me."

Caelin stared at her in a curious way.

"You are naïve girl. It is against my very nature to love."

"Then you are not a demon." Hermione said.

"I can't be fixed!" He roared. His nostrils flared and Hermione could sense some other presence inside him. "This is the fate of all Malfoys And you cannot stop it!"


	14. Chapter 14

Angela followed a snowy trail that led to a large forest. She carefully stepped over fallen logs and stones. The woods were eerily silent around her but that was how she liked it. She heard the running water and found the break in the trees. She saw a body hunched over the pond moving back and forth as if he were about to jump in but backed out at the last minute.

"Don't do it Caelin. I'm sure you know what falling in would mean. I wouldn't want the love of my life to die." Angela spat.

Caelin's body froze. He did not turn around nor did he attempt to speak. Angela strolled up behind him and forcibly turned his body around. His skin was pale like the moon and his eyes were as red as blood. His had grown longer from when she last saw him and strands fell loosely across his eyes. She reached up to touched his face but felt nothing underneath but cold.

"Where is the girl?" she asked.

"That is none of your concern. She is in my care like you asked."

"You see," Angela whispered. "Things are not going as I had planned and I'm going to need her back for a bit."

Caelin's sneer reached his eyes and he let out snarl.

"What, you couldn't _see _that your plan was going to fail?"

Angela froze then used all her force to slap Caelin across the face.

"How dare you. How dare you! I have given you everything you've asked me too. I've given you a home, a life. I've given you the girl!"

"You call this a life! Angela I loved you with my soul and you took it and damned it to hell!"

Caelin grabbed Angela's face and brought her close. "I am not living." His fingers caressed her chin and lips. He heard her intake of breath and stepped closer. His eyes found her and he thought he saw a hint of the old Angela. His Angela. She ran her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck.

Suddenly tears fell from her eyes. Caelin released her immediately and took a step back.

"You should have been there," She said.

"Angela, I"

"No! He hit me Caelin. He abused me made me feel worthless. You should have looked for me I was right under your nose!"

"Angela I've told you a thousand times how sorry I am. I never meant for any of that to happen. Charley hid you so well and I was blinded by my sadness of losing you in the first place. When I finally found you again, I thought I wanted to be with you for forever but I never realized what that meant. You changed Angela, you let your power ruin you and ruin us."

Angela wiped the tears away from her face. "I didn't change. I wanted more. I came from nothing! I needed more."

"Why couldn't you be happy with me? Why wasn't I enough?" Caelin screamed.

Angela growled under her breath. She hated him with every inch of her. She loved him and he wanted out. She wanted to give him forever but he said no.

"Just give me the girl Caelin!"

"No. She doesn't deserve this she is a good girl Angela."

Angela stared at Caelin hard.

"You can't have her." Caelin whispered.

"Oh Caelin you didn't. You fell in love in her with." Angela's eyes grew wide.

"I thought you wanted to use her to spite me so I let you have her but you actually fell for her."

Caelin put his head down not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Angela, please stop this madness. I will never be enough for her you made sure of that."

Angela sneered in his face. The pain that was starting to spread through her hit her heart. She had never thought he'd fall for someone else but she was blind and underestimated Hermione. Caelin took her hands in his and pleaded to let Hermione go but all Angela could see was the betrayal behind his words. Without another thought she pushed Caelin back and watched as his eyes grew wide with realization. His body toppled over hitting the surface of the water but it made no splash, no sound.

She bent down near the edge of the waters tears falling once more down her face. She saw his face hidden in the depths of the waters. She didn't regret destroying him because his words had once again destroyed her. There was nothing left of her anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione waited patiently on the small couch. She hadn't seen Caelin since their encounter on the beach and she wasn't sure how time worked in a place like this but it felt like months. She had been thinking hard about his fate and what Angela did to him and was worried that she couldn't help Draco from falling into the same fate. Angela was too strong for her. Suddenly, she heard the front door swing open and immediately raced over to it.

"Caelin I was so worried I thought…" Hermione froze.

"Now what would Draco think about you caring so much about my husband?"

"Angela?"

Angela walked around into the kitchen. She saw a plate of gingerbread cookies and took one biting off the head. "Mhmm he always was a good cook."

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

Angela slowly looked her up and down. "He is no more."

Hermione's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. "What do you mean?"

Angela walked over to the bookcase and threw the whole shelf down. Hermione screamed and ran towards the door. She would never get used to seeing someone in her body while she watched from the outside.

"Running is no use Hermione I will find you. Now be a good little girl a come over here I have someone you will want to see."

Angela glided over to her without effort and grabbed her neck throwing her into the door. She studied her face quietly.

"I don't know what my husband ever saw in you." She said with disgust.

"What did you do with him?" Hermione managed to say.

"Oh please, enough with your caring its making me sick. I sold his soul to the devil with the potion then threw him back into that despicable lake."

Hermione gulped. The lake? Surely it wasn't the one she saw Draco in.

"The lake in the forest? She asked.

Angela released her and watched Hermione fall. "How do you know about my lake?"

"I found it. I saw Draco in it. I talked to him you know. I told him everything!"

Angela laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?' Hermione asked.

"You stupid girl I do not care who you told. It has already been foretold. That lake is my mirror into hell! If you saw your precious Draco in there that means that all will be as it should."

Hermione couldn't tell if she was bluffing or not. "You're a crazy old bitch and I won't let you get away with this!"

Angela's nostrils flared as she picked Hermione up again and threw her across the kitchen onto the table shattering it completely. Hermione's didn't move as Angela walked over and picked her up. She tossed her over onto the couch summoning chains to wrap around her.

"I'll show you crazy."

She walked over to the kitchen opening up the cabinets one by one. "Now where did I put that vile?"

She looked through the fridge and then in the oven. As she walked towards the bedroom she heard a large creak in the floor.

"Now I remember."

She lifted the panel up and found a red velvet bag underneath. She grabbed it and pulled the vile out examining the contents. This was the last of the potion she had made years ago and she felt relief. Draco would be the answer to all her problems. He would be the reason she could finally get revenge on the cruel world that treated her like nothing and turned the other cheek while she got hit in hers.

Now she had to drag Draco here and let him see Hermione. He'd give her a drop of his blood in a second to save her. She walked out the front door leaving Hermione in chains and went back to Hogwarts.

Draco had been walking around the castle for an hour looking for Angela everywhere. He turned the corner about to head back to his room when he spotted her coming towards him.

"Hermione where have…"

"Oh stop it Draco. Let's not play this game anymore. I'm sure you know what is going and now I'm here to make a wager."

Draco's throat felt dry. "What do you want?"

"I want a drop of your blood and in return I will not harm your little girlfriend."

"What have you done with her? The headmaster will never allow you to get away with this. "

Angela smiled. "Silly boy your headmaster is no match against my powers. This was all planned years ago and there is nothing he can do to stop me."

"Where is she?" Draco asked.

"I'm glad you asked." She ripped Draco's wand out of his hands and threw it on the ground. Suddenly they were both engulfed in a blinding light and Draco felt his body being pulled in what felt like a hundred different directions. He landed on something soft and realized it was sand. Beach sand. He looked behind and saw a large ocean.

"Come now boy, you don't want to keep your dear Hermione waiting do you?"

He followed her into a small opening in a cave and through a wooden door. The place looked like it had been in the middle of a tornado. He saw a body on the couch and recognized the bushy tendrils. He ran over and found Hermione in chains with tears down her eyes.

When she saw Draco her eyes widen. "No, Draco please don't try to save me."

"Hermione I will not leave you with this monster."

Angela cleared her throat. "As lovely as this little reunion is, Draco I have the potion right here all I need is your blood. Unfortunately, you have to give it to me willingly or else the spell won't work but I think you can arrange that?"

Draco stood up and faced her eying her locket. He could either destroy the locket or destroy himself and then she would never get what she wanted but he didn't know what would happen to Hermione. He couldn't risk killing himself and leaving her. No, he had to get the locket. Before he could move the door behind the slammed opened.

He looked over and saw a small man charging towards Angela. He jumped on her back yanking at her hair and necklace.

"Ah you slimly traitor! Get off now!" Angela yelled. She flung his body over her shoulder and he pounced back up ready to attack.

"Nay miss. I will not let ye harm them. I can't watch you destroy lives anymore."

"Gregor you sneak, I gave you this life when you had nothing! I gave you power."

"I am not living!" He waved his hand and the chains around Hermione snapped apart. She jumped off the couch and ran towards Draco.

He took hold of her waist and threw her behind him facing Angela once more.

"I will die before I let you touch her!" Gregor said.

"Gregor I created you. I can easily destroy you!"

Hermione saw Gregor wince but stand his ground.

"Gregor please, don't do this for me," she pleaded.

Gregor smiled, his eyes still on Angela. "She killed Caelin easy enough, she would eventually do the same to me. Why not die with a bit of honor?"

He waved his hand again sending Angela flying and landing on her back. Before she could get up Gregor lunged for her neck again breaking the chain off. He flung the chain to the floor and it disappeared under the couch before Angela wrapped her hand around his neck.

"Gregor no!" Hermione flung herself towards him but Angela waved her hand and Hermione stood frozen in her spot. She watched as Gregor turned blue in Angela's hand.

She whispered something under her breath from a different language and Gregor's body disappeared in a small cloud puff.

"No!" Hermione screamed. Draco made a move to get to Hermione.

"Not so fast handsome," Angela said. She waved her hand again and Hermione was suddenly but her side. She felt a sharp pain in her side and then in her leg. She fell to the ground with a scream.

"Draco, I bet I can kill her before you can find that locket. Would you like to make a wager and see?"

She tossed him the vile cheerfully when he did not respond. "Come on, you know what to do. A drop of your blood then drink it. Pretty please." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Draco no! It will turn you into a monster!"

"Quiet!" Angela screamed. Hermione felt another stab of pain in her head. She could see the locket only a few feet away from her. If only she could get there without Angela noticing it. She inched closer and realized she was not longer being watched. Draco had bent down to pick up a piece of broken glass that had once been Caelin's cookie tray. Hermione inched a bit closer feeling the pain in her head grow. Her vision was getting blurry and she didn't know how much longer she could take it, she just wanted the pain to end before she went insane. She saw Draco drop his blood into the vile and looked over at her before downing the contents.

Angela squealed with delight as she raced over to Draco who was on the ground groaning.

"Excellent. I can already feel your soul filling me up! Shouldn't be long now."

Hermione knew this was her last chance she lunged forward wrapping the locket in her hand.

She was glad that she could do wand-less magic as she uttered the words _"Bombarda"._

Angela snarled and looked at Hermione. She saw the locket in pieces in her hand and instantly felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"No!" She reached for Hermione but stopped short, fear in her eyes. Suddenly Angela's spirit was ripped out of her body. She could see the woman, the sad, cold woman she first met in the bathroom. Hermione felt the pain leave her body as she floated back into her own body. Angela looked murderous and looked over to Draco. She smiled a mean, damning smile. Angela's body was slowly disappearing into thin air.

"His soul has already been lost to hell. You cannot save him from his destiny."

Hermione watched the last bits of Angela fly away and the ground shook beneath her. She reached towards Draco who lay unmoving before everything went black.

Hermione felt cold stone underneath her. She moved a bit and felt weak with the new weight. Her head was spinning as she tried to remember what was going on. For the life of her she couldn't remember anything. She didn't know where she was, or who she was for the matter. She groaned as she rolled over and felt a body next to her. She sat up and looked over at it. Platinum blonde hair sprawled across the floor. She rolled his body over, wiping stands away from his eyes. She nudged him a bit urging him to wake up.

A groan escaped his lips and he shifted a bit before opening his eyes. Hermione screamed and scrambled away. His eyes were red, blood red. She watched as he got up and examined his hands. He looked up at her curiously and in a blink of an eye moved next to her. Hermione froze as he touched her hair, raising it to his nose and sniffed.

"What are you?" She whispered.

Draco looked up at Hermione with sad stricken eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think I'm human." His eyes found hers. He stared in them for a while trying to remember who she was. He saw the fear in her eyes and realized that she was afraid of him. He felt her body shake so he took a step back. There was a window high up behind her and he knew this was his chance. He jumped up without any effort straddling the window. Before leaving he looked down and met eyes with the stranger again. Her mouth was slightly open as if she wanted to say something. He waiting a few seconds more begging her to ask him to stay but the words never came. He forced his body through the window and raced off into mountains with the image of her warm chocolate eyes engraved in his brain.

_A/n__-Hello I hope you all enjoyed this story! The ending maybe a bit of a downer but have no fear because I am writing a sequel. I had this wonderful idea for a new story and I needed this one to end this way. I hope you all don't mind but the next one will not be based in Hogwarts (not that this story was lol). In fact Hermione never recovers her memory(Dumbledore and harry could not restore but that will not be addressed in the next one) and lives her life as a muggle. Draco is yes, a demon and it will be a few years later that they are once again reunited. I'm planning on making this story pretty long and pretty smutty lol. It will not refer to this story at all because I want to leave this behind as they start their lives without their memories. It will be a sequel but it can also stand alone as its own story._

_I hope you all stick around to read it! Post reviews if you have comments or suggestions!_


End file.
